The purposes of this research study are to: 1) determine whether responses of certain proteins in the blood to the injection of growth hormone (GH) for 1 week will predict the long-term growth response to GH, and 2) define the response to injections of GH, of specific proteins in blood of individuals with normal GH secretion and normal responsiveness to GH.